Otherwordly Little Sister Halloween
by ScarletGearsy44
Summary: After getting ditched by Neptune, Nepgear finds an odd ticket that eventually leads her to Gensokyo. There she meets other little sister and they spend a bit of time preparing for Halloween. A short One-Shot about Touhou and Neptunia. Not planned to be continued.


"Big Sis is so mean!" Nepgear complained as she hid herself in her lab out of sadness and sat on the ground like a little kid.

* * *

Only a few minutes earlier...

"Hey, Nep Jr.! Me and Plutie are gonna go do some trick or treating after so long and I'm going to talk fast, so you can't complain and I know that you owe me one anyway so bye!"

* * *

"I can't believe she just ditched me last minute for Plutia! I mean, I'm happy that Plutia and Neptune finally get to hang out again and I did owe Neptune for that malfunctioned pudding machine, but why now?!" Nepgear continued to ramble about and got back to her machines to distract her from her sorrow.

"Well, I'll just finish development on my gadgets. That'll distract me from all this sorrow." Nepgear said to herself with pouty cheeks.

"Wait, what's this?" Nepgear noticed and pulled some weird piece of paper out of the ground and looked at it.

"Halloween Celebration in Gensokyo! Be the first to meet all sorts of weird yokai. You can even choose settings of what you want to experience by writing on it!

WARNING: This ticket is automatically activated after choosing and we are not responsible for your safety! In addition, any wishes like perverted desires or riches will result in being run over by a train full of eldritch horrors, your choice."

"That's a pretty odd...description, I doubt this thing would work..." Nepgear thought to herself before thinking for a bit. "...but if I can choose the settings, maybe I can pick something safe and fun at the same time!"

She took out a pen and quickly wrote her conditions: A person who can relate to her and cheer her up and a safe way back after the trip is over.

"Greetings! On board, passangers!" Suddenly a creepy gap opened in the air and a giant train fell out of the sky and tentacles came out of the entrance and grabbed Nepgear into the train.

"I need an adult!" She screamed before the train flew back into the gap and closed itself. She instantly fell unconcious.

"This was a terrible idea, Yukari." A black-haired girl in a red-white miko outfit told another blonde-haired woman wearing a silly costume made out of pumpkins and the bones of skeleton yokai. She had a very stern expression on her face.

"Don't fret it, Reimu. I had this idea years ago, unfortunetly all the universes I visited didn't respond to my invitations. So I upped the celebration a little." The other person responded in a deep and deceitful voice.

"Why are you even arranging all of this nonsense?" Reimu asked her in a very blunt way.

"Because I want Gensokyo to become more interesting with more than just the same old yokai for Halloween. You should know that I just do whatever makes things more interesting." Yukari replied and laughed a little. "Having Halloween with people from other dimensions is quite a treat, yes?"

"No, they make things really annoying and obnoxious. I really don't see what you find sobecquisite about hanging with strangers. Gensokyo is already strange enough as it is." Reimu complained about.

"At least it's only one person this time. Just tell them to donate to my shrine or not cause any trouble." She told her before leaving.

"Now then, it's time to drop off the only visitor at the fitting location. We want this story to keep going, no?" Yukari proclaimed as she was fully aware of what she was doing.

* * *

Somewhere else in Gensokyo...

"It's Halloween and Big Sis is being unfair as usual! She eats sweets everyday, whereas I stay down in the basement everyday. How come she is the big sister?!" Flandre, the sister of the Scarlet Devil or just the younger Sister of Remilia.

It was Halloween, but Remilia just left alongside Sakuya, Patchouli and somewhat reluctantly Meiling aswell. She wanted to visit Reimu. Not to mention, her sistet was uncreative as usual and went as vampire despite the fact that they are both vampires already.

"That really sucks. I wanted to see everyone's costumes, I wanna know if someone called dips on ours yet." Koishi walked next to her...backwards.

"Yeah, at least I'm not that simplistic to use my normal dress when there are still blood stains on them." Flandre said.

"I thought that was Ketchup."

"Well, whatever. We can just go celebrate with Marisa and have lots of fun with Spell Cards and sweets!" Flandre got excited and did a cute little twirl before they reached her room in the basement.

After they opened it, Koishi was the first to point out what she was seeing.

"Look! There is a dead person in your room!" She pointed at a familiar lilac-haired girl that laid unconcious on the ground.

"No, if they were dead then there would be blood somewhere on the carpet." Flandre responded and started nudging Nepgear a little to wake her up.

"GYAAAAH!" Nepgear screamed, remembering only that she was grabbed and captured by tentacles. "Oh, thank goodness..."

"HI, I'M HERE TOO!" Koishi suddenly laid in front of Nepgear like a dead body and was staring at her.

"KYAAH!"

"Damn it, Koishi! Why would you even try that right after she wakes up?" Flandre scolded her over, what immediately pierced into Nepgear's eyes were her strange wings with seven differently colored crystals on both and her somewhat pale skin.

"Sorry about Koishi, she's...I don't even know how to describe it, but she is a little odd." She helped Nepgear back up. "You must be another one of these odd people that Yukari has been inviting of recently because I definitely didn't remember going out to collect skeletons for decorative purposes.

"Yukari? Odd people? Frankly I have no idea, where I even am right now. I found some ticket and ended up here in...a room. My name is Nepgear." She told them about and saw the room, she was in right now.

It was a very noble room with the walls painted red and large bed standing there. There were shelfs with dolls, books, plushies, knives and a bunch of red fluid that Nepgear was hoping not to be blood.

"Nepgear, you must have gotten one of Yukari's invitations for the Halloween Festival. Anyway, maybe I should properly introduce myself too."

"My name is Flandre Scarlet, younger sister of the Scarlet Devil and childish vampire Remilia Scarlet and you are here in our mansion." Flandre introduced herself and then pointed to Koishi, who was staring at Nepgear.

"This is Koishi, she is a satori who closed off her third eye and can't be remembered by anyone normally. Her sister is Satori and yes, her name is literally her species. I had a few laughs about that too." Flandre explained with a wide grin on her face while Koishi stared at the wall and started pouncing like a cat.

"I see..." Nepgear was still really uncomfortable and confused about this entire situation.

"Do you mind telling me what you wrote on the ticket? There have been a lot of these last Halloween and it sucked. Last year there was some wannabee vampire who wanted our mansion, needless to say I blew his head off. Non-lethal of course."

"Eh?! Um, I wrote about a relateable person and a safe way back, and I also have a big sister called Neptune."

"And you ended up here with me. So you had a argument or something with your sister, understandable. I have arguments a lot and they usually end with Sakuya having to clean up our mess." Flandre explained.

"Needless to say, if you ended up here, then you probs want to celebrate Halloween. Do you have a costume?"

"What? This is still way too weird! I don't even have a good idea, where I am!" Nepgear said.

"Then we can just get a costume for you. Don't worry about it, this is only like the 3th weirdest thing that ever happened to us." Koishi told her. "Now let's visit Nuesy!

"Nuesy?"

"Nue. A friend of Koishi at the Myouren Temple, they are the buddhist faction here in Gensokyo led by Byakuren. There's also the Taoists led by Toyosatomimi no Miko and Kanako, who basically just a goddess living atop the mountain." Flandre explained like it was a everyday thing while rummaging through her closet full of clothes.

"A goddess? You mean like a CPU?"

"I have no idea what a CPU is. It's like a goddess, y'know? Anyway, I already found a costume for ya if you're ready. If you want you can just wear one of my dresses, they'll make you look like a vampire." Flandre offered her a scarlet-red dress as costume.

"Um, thanks." Nepgear thanked her before she felt someone touch her...in her private places.

"Mhm. For a little sister, you are pretty good wife material." Koishi told her as she was starting to undress Nepgear and touching her in lewd places.

"EH!? KOISHI?!" Nepgear couldn't help, but be embarassed.

"Koishi, you really don't know when to quiet down and NOT TOUCH PEOPLE IN LEWD PLACES!" She smacked Koishi with a paper fan and pulled her away.

"Again, sorry. There's a curtain nearby the windows, my room is underground so you can safely change there. If you want to make it a little flashier, there are capes and hats too." Flandre told Nepgear while dragging Koishi out. "Come out, Koishi. Let's grab some of my sister's puddings!"

"Yay! Stealing from your sister!" Koishi said as the two left the room.

"Those two are pretty close, kinda like me and Uni. They seems to get along well too." Nepgear noted as she started to put on the costume.

"This actually kind of fits, I expected it to be somewhat tight since she looks like about as young as Neptune." Nepgear said as she had finally gotten fully clothed. The red and black dress really made her look noble. She really looked like a vampie, but she didn't have the wings or the teeth for that.

"I wonder what the two of them will dress up as." Nepgear wondered as she decided to wait for them. Unfortunetly she forgot to charge her N-Gear, so there was no way she could contact them again.

"We're back! :)" Koishi yelled as she came in, her mouth full with pudding. She was already wearing a costume...if you could call that one, she was only wearing bandages and NOTHING ELSE.

"You look nice. Guess the attire suited you better than expected." Flandre was wearing a witch costume instead with black robes, broom and a big hat like MAGES. always wears.

"A mummy, a witch and a vampire. That's a pretty classic choice of costumes, Neptune likes to be unique so she wore a costume made from her normal clothes and pumpkins." Nepgear remembered last Halloween, where they went around and got into a candy competition with Noire and Uni and won.

"Your sister, huh? A big sister can be nice, but also tends to be quite a issue sometimes. My sister just stopped visiting me after a few hundred years until Marisa found me down here. She is also the one, who gave me these clothes." Flandre expressed that last part with a big smile.

"They are always so funny! Big Sis has such cute little arms and is always alone because she always hears the thoughts of everyone around her and starts getting flustered!" Koishi talked about in a strangely happy and creepy sounding way.

"You two have...pretty interesting big sisters, don't you?"

"You could say that. Now come on, let's go trick-or treating!" Flandre told her before she cletched her hand to a fist and made the wall explode.

"Pretty impressive, right? I can destroy anything, I can't really explain how it works though. Like...it just works, ok?" Flandre was terrible at explaining stuff like that.

"Alright, let's go!"


End file.
